


Alienated

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aliens, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank knows it hurts at first. A lot. But both he and Gerard know its so worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alienated

"Frank, it's coming," Gerard gasped, holding his stomach. "Oh, god, Frank." He groaned.

"Okay, let's... Okay you're gonna need to take your pants off Gee." He said. "Actually..." He pulled Gerard up off of their couch slowly, helping him into the bathroom. Frank filled their bathtub with hot water, helped Gerard remove his clothes, and eased him into the water.

"It hurts," Gerard whined, still clutching his lower stomach. Frank felt a tug in his heart, knowing the only thing he could do for Gerard was be there and wait.

"I know," Frank whispered, trying to be soothing, removing all his clothes besides his boxers and slipping into the tub behind Gerard. "Just relax, be calm." Frank's hands rubbed and pressed at Gerard's stomach, pulling him tighter against himself when he unexpectedly cried out in pain. "Fuck, is it close?" Gerard nodded.

Frank brought his hand down in the water to where Gerard's ass was, feeling the smooth surface making it's way out. "Push, okay?" Gerard's stomach muscles rippled with each time he tried to push, and their offspring was almost all the way out. "Almost there, Gee," Frank assured, and with one last push and cry, their egg was resting in Frank's hand. It was about the size of his palm, and he rubbed whatever stomach slimes that were on it off before gently bringing it out of the water.

Gerard reached his hand out and Frank gently passed him their egg, and Gerard grinned when he felt it pulse with warmth at his touch. "Stay here," Frank said, getting out of the water and drying off. He retrieved a bowl from the cabinet in the kitchen, then went back in the bathroom and lined it with a soft washcloth. 

He held it out for Gerard to but the egg in, and he did, then Frank set the bowl down on their bedside table in their bedroom. "You tired?" He asked quietly when he went back to where Gerard was.

"And relieved." He said. Frank took his hands and helped him out of the bathtub, getting him boxers to put on and then helped him lay down in bed. "And sore." He said, cringing when he first sat down. Frank kissed him softly on the lips, laying down next to him and bringing the bowl in between them. He held the egg in his hand and Gerard gently rested his hand on top of it, and he could feel that their little alien inside the egg was happy. 

"Love you, Gerard." Frank whispered.

"Love you too." Gerard said, closing his eyes and eventually drifting off to sleep.

~

"Gerard, why isn't it hatching?" Frank asked, taking Gerard's hand and gazing at the egg. It had been two weeks and a day. They usually hatched around two weeks, and Frank was starting to get worried.

"Don't worry, Frankie. It will. It's just taking it's time." Gerard assured. He could feel that their baby was still alive, he felt it pulse in his hands when he held it.

"I hope so."

 

The egg hatched the next day.

They were sitting on the couch, their egg always close, when Gerard gasped.

"What?" Frank asked frantically. "Is it okay?"

"It's hatching." Gerard whispered. He rushed into the kitchen and put the egg down on a towel on the counter, watching intently as cracks formed on the outside of the pearly shell. Frank stood behind Gerard, his arms wrapped around his waist, watching over Gerard's shoulder.

They stayed like that for about an hour, until they saw a hand poke out of one of the bigger openings in the egg. Both men gasped, seeing the blue hand. Soon enough the little alien baby made it's way out of the egg, rolling around on the towel beneath it.

Gerard was the first to act, getting a small bowl of warm water, and picking up the tiny blue baby and cleaning it off in the warm water. "She's so adorable." Frank whispered. Gerard smiled, really smiled big, and kissed Frank on the lips.

"Yeah. Yeah she is."

~

They named her Emma. She was growing rapidly, getting bigger every day, and Gerard took a photo every five seconds. Her skin was beginning to look more human, and it seemed like there was always someone else at their house, whether it be their parents or Mikey and his husband Ray, or even some of their old friends from before they decided to move to earth.

And there were tons of presents, thank god. They needed a lot of what they received. Stretchy clothes, baby food, all the works. She had grown from the size of a hand to the size of a normal few-week-old baby, and then she would start growing like a human. 

She was starting to form a personality too, she was quiet but usually got what she wanted. Frank spoilt her just like he did Gerard.

 

And Gerard was already talking about the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not taking credit for Gerard and Frank being aliens, because I've seen aliens and eggs and all that in other fanfiction so it's not really my idea for someone to poop out an egg okay.


End file.
